The present invention relates to a flash chamber with a self-closing valve for use with a catheter. The flash chamber precludes blood leakage as a catheter needle is removed from the catheter and an IV unit is coupled to the catheter.
Intravenous (IV) procedures are commonly used in the medical arts to deliver medications and other fluids to patients. Typically, the IV procedure is initiated by having a needle encircled by a catheter or plastic sleeve pierce a patient""s skin. The needle and catheter are then inserted into a vein or artery to provide the practitioner with access to the circulatory system. The needle is then removed from the catheter, and an IV line is attached to a terminal hub.
When the needle, which is commonly attached to a syringe, is within the catheter a positive pressure is applied against the blood coursing through the punctured vein or artery so that blood remains in the blood vessel. However, once the needle is removed from the catheter and before the IV line is attached to the hub blood can freely flow from the punctured vessel through the catheter. The blood exiting the catheter obscures the working area and exposes the practitioner to direct contact with the patient""s blood.
Because intravenous procedures are so common and important in the medical arts, it would be advantageous to have an IV catheter assembly designed to keep the blood from exiting through the catheter when the needle is removed and before the IV line is attached. Preferably the design should be relatively simple, thereby reducing the possibility of a failure of the system, and should be capable of being used with the current IV lines without the need for adapters.
The present invention is for a flash chamber with a self-closing valve for use with a catheter. The flash chamber precludes blood leakage as a needle is removed from the catheter and an IV unit is coupled to the catheter. The flash chamber is connected to the catheter, and is adapted to receive the IV line. The flash chamber permits the practitioner to visually verify that a blood vessel has been punctured and includes a self-sealing valve that prevents blood from flowing out of the flash chamber as the needle is removed and the IV unit is attached. A stylus extends into the flash chamber and is positioned such that the stylus can be made to protrude through the valve placing the catheter in fluid communication with the IV unit.